Asas do Amor
by Mima-Chaaan
Summary: Sakura é um anjo, Sasuke um comandante do exercito de Konoha frio e calculista. Será que o amor que ele irá sentir por essa mulher vai ser tão forte que acabará com a guerra?
1. Chapter 1

Oi pessoal essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo mais proximo disso são os meus textos de potugues na escola

**Oi pessoal essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo mais proximo disso são os meus textos de potugues na escola.  
Peço que compreeendam**

**"pensamento"  
-fala  
(meus comentários idiotas eu deixo no final do capitulo)**

**--**  
Aquela era uma tremenda tempestade, as arvores balançavam com violência. Podia se escutar apenas o vento e a força com que os pingos batiam no chão, formando poças enormes rapidamente.

Aquilo havia durado a noite inteira, mas já era de se notar que estava terminando. Um pouco antes, do sol, começar a raiar e livrar o céu daquelas horrendas nuvens pode-se escutar sons, não, não sons comuns como os de pássaros a cantar por que havia chegado à manhã ou o vento em estado tão manso que os sons produzidos por ele não passavam de chicoteadas leves e calmas no ar.

Eram passos não os de um ser caminhando calmamente e sim correndo tentando fugir dos perigos da escuridão. Ali estava à criatura, correndo e com uma expressão na face do qual nunca poderia ser esquecida, era uma face onde existia medo, insegurança e sofrimento. Mas em seus olhos diziam outras coisas como esperança, felicidade e contentamento.

Dava pra se ver que não era um ser comum, tinha compridos cabelos róseos e olhos tão verdes, expressivos e penetrantes, sua face estava coberta de sujeira, mas apesar disso ainda era possível mostrar que havia um rosto delicado, mas sensual perfeito aos olhos dos outros principalmente aos homens, a inveja das mulheres.

Mas ela era diferente deste, seu corpo reluzia como se o sol fosse seu corpo, em suas costas havia asas como as de um anjo, seu corpo era escondido por uma capa preta, o que a tornava um mistério.

"Essa estrada parece que não tem fim. Preciso encontrar a cidade onde está à pessoa a qual devo proteção e rápido se não eles me alcançaram." Pensava o ser de estatura média.

Ao se aproximar de um barranco olhou em volta e viu uma grande cidade nas proximidades. Saltou e saiu voando em direção a cidade.

"Droga se eu me aproximar de mais esses humanos viram minhas asas e isto não seria nada bom."  
Desceu até um ponto próximo ao chão e rezou para que ninguém a tivesse visto. Então se lembrou de sua missão.

**°o°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°  
Flash back on.**

- Anjo preste atenção na sua missão. – respondeu um homem de cabelos grisalhos e longo presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Sim meu senhor - respondeu a anjo

- Vá até o mundo dos humanos uma guerra irá acontecer e você tem que proteger um homem em questão.

- Um homem? – pensou a anjo

- Sim um homem. – respondeu aquele homem de certa idade.

- Que tipo de homem? É estranho protegê-los sem que saibam de nossa existência. – refletiu a mulher.

-Sim eu sei, mas quem disse que ele não saberá de sua existência. – respondeu ele com uma voz cheia de tranqüilidade. - Ele é um homem muito diferente dos que você acredita. O coração dele pode ser tão frio quanto o ártico, não é reconhecido por seus sentimentos, e sim por sua coragem em campo de batalha e seu caráter frio e calculista.

- Mas meu senhor se este homem a qual devo proteger é tão frio, porque devemos ajudá-lo? – Perguntou a anjo, um pouco preocupada.

- Porque ele será o homem que acabará com as trevas! – respondeu

- Como... – A anjo estava com medo, mas não queria ser indelicada muito menos com seu senhor. – Está bem irei me preparar e partir.

- Ótimo como era de se esperar de um anjo como você. – disse com um sorriso significativo no rosto, mas logo voltou à expressão vazia e prosseguiu – como disse antes ele deve saber que você é um anjo, você será o escudo dele sempre que precisar é apenas nos chamar e mandaremos reforços. O mal está de volta e quer reinar o mundo daqueles humanos e você ajudará este homem a salvar tanto o nosso quanto o deles. O nome de sua missão é Uchiha Sasuke. Boa Sorte Haruno Sakura. – falou o senhor, mas logo acrescentou – Por favor, Sakura apenas o Uchiha deve saber de sua verdadeira forma então se transforme em uma mulher.

Após sair daquela sala Sakura sabia que teria muito problemas, então guardou suas coisas e andou em direção ao portão que ligava os dois mundos. Ao sair do portão levantou suas asas e partiu.

Não muito tempo depois viu que sua sorte já estava indo embora, pois avistou mensageiros do mundo dos demônios. Logo começou a batalha, os mensageiros já duvidavam de sua capacidade, pois ela era um anjo e davam risadas por ainda ser mulher.

- Não me subestimem seus seres imundos. – disse Sakura calmamente – Kuso eu já comecei mal. Então em questão de segundos Sakura passou por eles e com um punho tapado por uma luva, ela arrebentou o chão com tanta força que os destroços do que a momentos foi uma planície agora estava mais para um monte de picos e rachaduras profundos.

Então sakura pegou sua espada e os despedaçou em um piscar de olhos. Mas então começou uma chuva devastadora e Sakura não conseguia levantar vôo, de modo que esperou que a chuva termina-se para poder sair e continuar seu caminho rapidamente.

**Flash back of.**

**°o°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°**

Ao chegar ao portão da cidade dois homens vieram a seu encontro, então um deles se pronunciou:

- Identifique-se e diga por que veio até Konoha! – Disse o primeiro homem.

- Sou Haruno Sakura e venho de muito longe, e quando falo longe é sério, e vim aqui para falar com Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondeu Sakura, os dois homens arregalaram os olhos e observaram a moça, Sakura estava incomodada e retrucou– O que foi ?

- Nada, mas por que uma jovem tão bela deseja falar com o comandante? Tudo bem que as mulheres do mundo todo só aparecem aqui para conhecê-lo, mas o que tem demais nele? – perguntou o segundo homem.

Então escutaram uma voz abem longe falando:

- Tirando o fato que Sasuke-kun é muito mais bonito mais forte... – e continuou fazendo uma lista de adjetivo interessante para o tal de Comandante Uchiha Sasuke então volto a prestar atenção no que a mulher falava –... Finalizando ele é muito mais inteligente.

Os dois homens que já não estavam mais prestando atenção se dirigiram a mim e cochicharam.

- Aquela é Yamanaka Ino e ela e todas as mulheres daqui têm uma paixonite pelo comandante. – falou um dos homens

- É de se notar ¬¬' – disse para eles com uma gota na cabeça.

Então escutamos passos e ouvimos uma voz bem forte vinda de nossas costas:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Será que posso saber?

...Continua...

**( Nossa foi rápido até escreve isso eu já to escrevendo o segundo capitulo se alguem gostar me fala que eu posto viu)  
Beijos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi pessoal essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo mais proximo disso são os meus textos de potugues na escola**

**"SasuSaku" pensamentos  
-NaruHina- falas  
(comentários)**

**--  
Cap.1**

**Então escutamos passos e ouvimos uma voz bem forte vinda de nossas costas:**

**- O que está acontecendo aqui? Será que posso saber?**

**Cap.2**

Um jovem muito forte, "pelo menos de aparência física" pensava Sakura, pois ele tinha músculos muito definidos só pelos seus braços Sakura teve uma noção também era muito belo. Cabelos negros como a noite e bagunçados, olhos cor de ônix que pareciam mais duas pérolas negras tanto pela cor quanto pelo que transmitiam, eram pedras frias sem emoções.

Ele olhou de um homem para outro lentamente então sentiu alguma coisa em seu pescoço. Era Ino, e com uma cara de desagrado e repugnância da mulher loira de curvas perfeitas e peitos fartos e disse:

- Me deixe em paz Yamanaka você é insuportável. – suas palavras pareciam veneno puro, fazendo a garota largá-lo e correr para dentro da cidade com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Sasuke se aproximou dos guardas querendo saber por que não estavam em seus postos e então notou, "com certeza é a garota mais bela que já vi" disse a si mesmo então seus olhos se encontrarão e viu os belos olhos da jovem e também viu seu estado deplorável. Mas o que ela estaria fazendo ali? Logo perguntou a si mesmo "Porque estou tão interessado ela não passa de mais uma garota atirada." Então decidiu descobrir quem era ela.

- O que estão fazendo fora de seus postos? E quem é você? – Viu que a garota olhou em seus olhos e corou na verdade não tinha certeza, pois tinha tanta sujeira no rosto dela que resolveu ignorar.

- Sou Haruno Sakura e tenho que falar com o senhor em particular- Respondi a ele friamente, logo olhei para os dois homens e eles estavam pálidos.

- Essa mulher está louca meu senhor não preste atenção no que ela diz – disse um homem morrendo de medo

- Eii... - disse, mas logo fui cortada

- Veremos se está louca. Você disse que tinha que falar comigo não então venha. – disse Sasuke se virando e partindo e eu em seus calcanhares. – Você não me parece uma dama, uma dessas mulherzinhas fúteis.

- É porque não sou! – respondi com ousadia.

-Mas também não é um guerreiro o que significa que não sabe saltar pelos telhados de forma que demoraremos mais tempo até chegar a minha casa, porque aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar só guerreiros sabem usar o chakara, então seria impusi... – mas não consegui terminar sua frase (pra mim ta mais pra texto do que para frase), pois Sakura estava já em cima de um telhado esperando por ele.

- Vamos logos se não vai demorar. – disse ela

Sasuke tinha ficado perplexo nunca ouviu falar de mulher que consegui-se usar chakara, e podia sentir agora uma quantidade muito forte emanando dela. Mas resolveu deixar quieto, pois logo perguntaria quando chegasse a casa.

O caminho foi totalmente silencioso não se ouvia nada de ambos os lados. Logo que chegaram à casa de Sasuke, que estava mais para uma mansão rodeada de casas que se encontravam a certa distancia do terreno da casa, parecia uma "vila" pensou Sakura.

Ao adentrar a casa viu que era tudo organizado e logo percebeu que não havia ninguém alem dos criados. Claramente era um homem organizado, tinha tudo limpo e arrumado apesar deste trabalho ser dos criados lhe parecia que Sasuke preferia que ninguém mexesse nas coisas dele estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que ele tinha sentado no sofá e a observava.

-Então... - Começou ele e percebeu que ela voltou sua atenção para ele, com este ato ele tornou a falar- você tinha que me contar uma coisa em particular, não é mesmo? Comece a falar logo porque eu não tenho o tempo todo para ficar papeando, tenho muitos acontecimentos em mente, então desembuche.

Aquilo soou como uma grosseria, mas Sakura desde que recebeu a missão já espera por isso, uma "cabeça dura" e começou a contar os fatos para ele.

- Eu sei da guerra que esta para acontecer entre os humanos e essa guerra é porque seus inimigos fizeram um pacto com os nossos.

- Como você sabe da guerra? – perguntou ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Ora, eu sei de tudo e minha missão é ajudar e proteger você comandante. – falei decidida. – vou contar resumidamente, há muitos anos uma guerra estava prestes a explodir isso acho que a mais ou menos uns três milhões de anos, no qual os demônios queriam o nosso mundo e o seu mundo!

- Nosso mundo? Demônios? Acho que eu devia ter acreditado nos meus homens você é louca!

- Uchiha cale-se e me escute e depois fale! – disse aos berros e vi uma veia saltar na testa dele.

- Não fale comigo assim mulher – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que o meu. – Quem você pensa que é?

- Trate de me escutar e depois eu irei embora se não quiser minha ajuda – neste momento ele já estava de pé, mas voltou a se sentar. - ótimo voltando a minha história, os demônios foram "vencidos" pelas nossas forças em conjunto com as suas. Foram 5 anos de guerra houve tantas mortes. -uma tristeza percorreu meu coração, mas prossegui minha fala- então os demônios foram lacrados em seu mundo e a não ser que alguém os liberta-se eles iriam ficar lá para sempre.

Tomei um pouco de fôlego e continuei

-Mas alguns dias atrás, um pequeno grupo de homens sabia dessa profecia e libertaram os demônios, mas apenas uma parte eles sabiam, o resto era apenas um vazio em suas mentes e a minha também.

- E o que eu tenho haver com esta historia? – perguntou sasuke com sua voz fria, firme e sem emoção.

- Você tem um grande papel nesta guerra, você é o guerreiro que ira podar o mal pela raiz. - Ele parecia um pouco confuso, mas não mudou o seu jeito. – E o meu papel é protegê-lo de qualquer mal que se encontrar em seu caminho.

- Você uma simples mulher, fraca e... - deu uma risada sarcástica e disse-... Louca. O que você pode fazer para me proteger? Nada eu garanto!

- Eu sou um anjo – ela respondeu com o rosto sereno

- Hahaha não me faça rir! – disse com sarcasmo – você é uma irritante.

Então um clarão de luz veio do corpo de Sakura e ela mostrou suas asas que estavam escondidas sobre a capa negra. Sasuke havia ficado sem palavras, nunca em sua vida ele sequer tinha visto um anjo e agora lá estava ela e dizia que desceu de seu mundo só para protegê-lo.

- E ai você vai aceitar minha ajuda? – Perguntou ela séria

Ele estava sem palavras nunca pensou que anjos existissem de verdade achou que eram historias para crianças dormir então apenas respondeu:

- Faça como quiser. – e saiu da sala para ir treinar se sentiria melhor e esqueceria-se dos problemas.

Passou a tarde inteira fora treinando enquanto Sakura estava deitada abaixo de uma arvore para escapar da luz do sol que estava muito quente. Sasuke estava treinando arduamente para seu corpo, mas sua mente estava naquela mulher e em como era possível ela ser um anjo.

Gostava de ficar sozinho e treinar era o jeito dele de resolver as coisas, através da força. Derrepente sentiu que não estava mais sozinho, estava na companhia de mais quatro homens com energias de chakara muito forte, mas conhecidas. Virou-se calmamente e viu quatro homens, um de cabelos loiros despenteados e olhos azuis com um sorriso bobo na cara. Sua aparência física pelo que indicava é que era bem forte. Seu nome era Uzumaki Naruto.

Olhou para o segundo homem cabelos ruivos curtos, com o rosto sério, pela sua expressão parecia um homem de poucas palavras, Seus olhos chamavam a atenção, pois eram de cor verde-água e possuía um símbolo em sua testa e em suas costas uma vasilha, seu físico era semelhante ao primeiro. Seu nome era Sabaku no Gaara.

O terceiro homem parecia um pouco desligado, possuía olhos de uma cor castanho escuro, em sua face se encontrava uma expressão de preguiça e sono tinha seus longos cabelos rebeldes presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seu físico, porem chamava a atenção de qualquer mulher e apesar da preguiça tinha uma inteligência incomparável. Seu nome era Nara Shikamaru.

O quarto homem era mais parecido com o segundo só que a diferença, alem do sorriso sarcástico estampado no seu rosto possuía olhos muito peculiares, mas também muito perigosos ele eram de uma cor perolada muito bonito de se ver, seus cabelos eram logos e soltos em suas costas e parecia ter um físico desejável.Seu nome era Hyuga Neji.

Sasuke olhou para os quatro com uma cara de tédio até que naruto se pronunciou:

- Teme, o Ero-Sannin vai fazer uma festival de primavera e todos nós devemos comparecer. – era tudo o que faltava teria que ir a uma festa porque fora obrigado.

- Está bem. – Eu irei disse Sasuke com uma veia dilatando em sua testa, passado um tempo se acalmou.

- Há mais uma coisa Uchiha- Desta vez falou Neji que parecia não estar gostando do que iria falar. Sua cara era igual a de alguém que come uma fruta estragada.- teremos que levar uma acompanhante.  
Pronto agora sim ele teria que convidar uma daquelas garotas histéricas e atiradas da cidade para ir com ele no festival.

- Esta bem, agora sumam daqui- e com tamanha velocidade todos já haviam sumido. "O que eu faço quem eu vou convidar. Ela tem que ser impecável, ter classe e ser muito bonita mesmo" pensou o resto da tarde e o nome mais próximo das características era o de Ino.

Ao chegar a casa iria tomar um banho e descansar, mais tarde mandaria um de seus empregados para a casa da Yamanaka.

Mas ao passar por uma janela que a paisagem era seu jardim, teve a visão mais bela que poderia ter a Haruno deitada sob a proteção de uma cerejeira, sentiu-se maravilhado. Resolveu ter uma idéia iria levar ela ao festival.

Então resolveu falar com ela, quando estava próximo a ouviu falar:

- O que quer Uchiha? – falou a jovem de olhos fechados

- Quero... lhe...-Ele não conseguia fala seu orgulho era tão forte, exercia tanto poder sobre ele que Sasuke simplesmente calou-se e esperou passar um tempo. Nada apenas o som do vento balançando as folhas das arvores.

Então uma coisa que Sakura nunca esperaria...

**...continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Oi pessoal essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo mais proximo disso são os meus textos de potugues na escola

"SasuSaku" pensamentos  
-NaruHina- falas  
(comentários)

--  
Cap. 2

- O que quer Uchiha? – falou a jovem de olhos fechados

- Quero... Lhe... -Ele não conseguia fala seu orgulho era tão forte, exercia tanto poder sobre ele que Sasuke simplesmente calou-se e esperou passar um tempo. Nada apenas o som do vento balançando as folhas das arvores. Então uma coisa que Sakura nunca esperaria...

Cap.3

Eles sentem um tremor, Sakura já esperando pelo pior "Eles me acharam!" pensava ela com certo temor. A garota se levanta rapidamente e fica em posição de luta, ao escutar a porta ser derrubada coloca suas luvas e... Fica com uma veia na testa, os seus inimigos não passavam do fanclub do jovem Uchiha.

"Eu me preocupando a toa por nada era apenas essas... loucas ¬¬'?". Pensava a rosada.

-Hey, o que aquela garota está fazendo com o Sasuke-kun? – perguntou uma garota, então todas elas olharam de Sasuke para Sakura, esta ultima olhavam com um pouco de ódio. (Que mentira era ódio profundo eu acho que a Sakura não errou, eram os demônios sim.)

Sasuke que estava muito irritado começou a gritar:

- Sumam daqui suas imprestáveis. E você sua irritante – este apontou para Sakura – você vem comigo ao festival de primavera. E não há como dizer não.

- Quem você pensa que é seu baka? – respondeu Sakura

- Este idiota é quem manda aqui, sua irritante! – disse Sasuke com a voz um pouco alterada. Sasuke sentiu uma presença conhecida e Sakura também só que como apenas conhecia Sasuke pegou uma de suas kunai e atirou contra o desconhecido. Fazendo-o ficar pendurado.

- Me tira daqui. – falou o homem. Sakura apenas foi a sua direção, deu um pulo e ficou em sua frente. Sasuke estava achando graça daquilo, mas ao ver que Sakura sacou outra kunai e apontou para o pescoço do homem interveio.

- Haruno o deixe em paz e você dobe porque não usa a porta? – Sakura abaixou a arma. E olhou para o homem com uma cara interrogativa.

- Esse é Uzumaki Naruto, e esta é Haruno Sakura. – aconteceu um silencio até sakura andar em direção ao Naruto e arrancar a kunai que o ultimo tentava retirar porem sem sucesso. Ao retirar a kunai caminhou até Sasuke para retomar sua discussão que fora interrompida em dois momentos, no primeiro momento foram por um monte de mulheres fanáticas, que estavam paradas com caras assustadas, bocas abertas e olhos do tamanho de um prato, e no segundo foi por um idiota que não sabe usara a porta.

Sakura olhou para as garotas e falou:

-O que estão olhando? – as garotas começaram a correr para fora da casa.  
Sakura deu de ombros e se voltou para o Uchiha

- Onde nós paramos mesmo? – perguntou com uma cara de pensativa e logo levantou o dedo como se tivesse tido uma idéia. – Você é idiota ou o que? É claro que eu N-Ã-O vou a este festival com V-O-C-Ê!– berrava a Haruno.

- Cale-se você me dá dor de cabeça garota – respondeu o Uchiha com uma veia saltando da testas.

- Hey, Teme não fale assim com ela. – Disse Naruto

- Isso não é da sua conta – falaram Sasuke e Sakura ao mesmo tempo. Estes dois ao perceberem isso viraram suas caras e não perceberam o sorriso malicioso lançado a eles.

- Bom eu só vim aqui perguntar ao teme se ele tinha par, mas vejo que sim. Então vou indo tchau- disse naruto

- Tchau – respondeu Sakura

- Hump – quem mais seria?

Sasuke entrou em casa e chamou uma de suas empregadas:

- Leve-a ao banheiro para que se limpe e arranje umas roupas para ela. – logo saiu.  
A velha senhora andou até sakura e chamou sua atenção.

- Senhorita...

- Haruno Sakura, mas, por favor, me chame apenas de Sakura- falou a garota com um lindo sorriso que cativou a velha senhora – E como você se chama?

- Chiyo – a senhora respondeu baixo.  
Um silencio constrangedor se apoderou do local.

- Bem senhorita Sakura meu mestre me deu ordens de levá-la ao banheiro para que você possa tomar um banho e também que eu consegui-se roupas para você.

-Ó sim, minhas roupas estão um lixo, não é? – disse Sakura com a mão na testa, logo após esse gesto botou a língua pra fora e piscou.

- Não, só um pouco ¬¬' – disse a velha, mas logo seu semblante era surpreso ao ver Sakura a abraçando.

Sakura afrouxou os braços e deixou que a mulher respira-se, pois tinha uma leve impressão de que a senhora estava ficando roxa.

- Me acompanhe, por favor – começou a senhora, mas vendo que não era mais necessário falar, começou a andar.

Caminharam em silencio até uma porta, sakura ao entrar não pode deixar de se surpreender, era um local muito belo com uma banheira bem grande, parecia ser do tamanho de uma cama. O banheiro com toda certeza era do tamanho de um quarto, era todo branco, logo ela notou que tudo o que havia ali dentro era caro e de muito valor.

Chiyo pensou que já deveria deixar a garota sozinha, então se dirigiu a porta e saiu lentamente. Sakura olhava aquele lugar como se fosse o céu, estava tão feliz iria poder tomar seu bendito e tão sonhado banho.

Ao retirar a capa negra havia um vestido longo e branco que destacava perfeitamente todas suas curvas, eram curvas que qualquer mulher sentiria inveja, que qualquer homem gostaria de ter, não apenas homens, anjos também já lutaram pela atenção dela, até os demônios não queriam perder sua chance. Por esse e outros motivos ela usava sua capa.

Tirou o vestido e o colocou sobre uma cadeira que se encontrava enfrente do espelho, e começou a se banhar. Ao terminar, pegou o roupão e sentou-se na cadeira e penteou seus longos cabelos.

Chiyo entrou no banheiro e caminhou até onde Sakura se sentara, ao se aproximar tomou um choque, nunca em todos os seus anos de vida havia visto uma mulher tão linda. Ficou fascinada "ela parece um anjo" pensou, mas logo afastou os pensamentos ao ouvi-la cantar, uma voz tão bela e tranqüilizante, soltou um suspiro bem alto e logo percebeu que a voz havia cessado. E que a dona desta estava sorrindo para ela, então logo acordou e lhe entregou um vestido muito bonito e sensual, nas palavras da velha, mas nas de Sakura, apenas vulgar.

Era um vestido vermelho que ia até a altura das coxas com um decote bem avantajado apesar de que os seios de Sakura fossem fartos o vestido ficou sob medida. Notando o desagrado da garota ela deu um sorriso sem graça e falou:

- Esse era o melhor que tinha! – disse Chiyo com um sorriso sem graça.

- Se esse é o melhor não quero nem ver o resto ¬¬ - disse Sakura – Poderia ser branco né.  
Fora daquele banheiro estava Sasuke pensando no que a garota lhe falara "Você tem um grande papel nesta guerra, você é o guerreiro que ira podar o mal pela raiz... E o meu papel é protegê-lo de qualquer mal que se encontrar em seu caminho." Relembrava Sasuke, daquela voz doce.

Retirou aquele pensamento da cabeça e terminou de se vestir, ao sair rumou para a sala de jantar.

Quando estava chegando viu uma porta se abrir e de lá sair à mulher mais linda que ele já viu.

-Nossa... – havia ficado sem palavras.

- O que foi Uchiha nunca viu mulher? – perguntou Sakura agora em tom de deboche.

Sasuke rebateu no mesmo tom.

- Não estou vendo nenhuma mulher alem de Chiyo, mas eu estava comentando que você está... Melhorzinha – disse Sasuke em tom frio.

- A cale-se.

- Acho melhor irmos jantar se não você vai tirar a fome dos dois. – Falou Sasuke zombeteiro.

- E quem disse que estou com fome? – nesse mesmo instante o estomago de Sakura deu um mega ronco

- A faça-me o favor e vamos logo? – estendeu a mão pra Sakura

- Finalmente você virou um cavalheiro – respondeu Sakura risonha.

- Não provoca. – falou Sasuke

Esses se dirigiram a sala para jantar.

...continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Oi pessoal essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo mais proximo disso são os meus textos de potugues na escola

--  
Cap. 3

- E quem disse que estou com fome? – nesse mesmo instante o estomago de Sakura deu um mega ronco

- A faça-me o favor e vamos logo? – estendeu a mão pra Sakura

- Finalmente você virou um cavalheiro – respondeu Sakura risonha.

- Não provoca. – falou Sasuke

Esses se dirigiram a sala para jantar.

Cap. 4

Chagando ao local viram uma mesa muito grande, cheia de comida, com detalhes em ouro e prata. Eles se sentam à mesa e ficam em um silencio mortal.

Antes de eles começarem a jantar Sasuke repara que Sakura estava com uma cara nada boa e pergunta:

- O que aconteceu Sakura?

- Não houve nada. - disse Sakura com a mesma cara.

- É claro que aconteceu alguma coisa – falou Sasuke com uma enorme vontade de rir - se não você não estaria com essa cara pior que a de costume – Sasuke falou agora não controlando mais as risadas. Ela estava com uma cara pior ainda, "Ai ele é tão irritante que eu não vou conseguir me calar" pensou Sakura com veias estourando em sua testa.

- Ai você é tão irritante, eu só estou aqui para te proteger e não para acatar as suas ordens. Não custava nada me chama para ir ao festival com você em vez de ordenar - Disse Sakura com raiva. - Tem razão não custava nada te chama, mas agora eu já falei não irei falar novamente e além do mais querendo ou não você vai ter que ir comigo ao festival - Disse Sasuke levando o garfo à boca.

- Eu posso saber por que eu tenho que ir com você contra a minha vontade?- Sakura perguntou indignada.

- Claro como você já disse você veio pra me proteger e creio que não vai querer que aconteça nada de ruim comigo - Disse Sasuke com um sorriso triunfante em sua face.

"Kuso, eu não posso deixar que nada de ruim aconteça... Odeio ter que admitir mais ele tinha razão, eu vou ter que ir para protegê-lo."

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram interrompidos pela voz de Sasuke.

- Sakura você quer ir comigo a praça marquei de encontrar com alguns amigos lá.

- Olha só Uchiha Sasuke me convidando para sair, acho melhor eu aceitar afinal não deve ser todo dia que isso acontece, pra ser mais exata, uma vez na vida e outra na morte. – comentou Sakura com um sorriso debochado na cara ao observar as veias dilatando na testa do Uchiha.

- Não abusa da sorte Haruno ¬¬'.

Eles terminarão de jantar e foram em direção da praça. Chegando lá Sasuke logo avistou seu grupo de amigos e foi na direção deles.

Sakura ao se aproximar nota uma cabeleira loira e de imediato se recorda de Naruto e pensa. "Eu mereço, o baka de novo não! Nem as boas almas têm salvação ¬¬, como eu sinto falta da baka da Tenten pelo menos há essa hora ela já teria quebrado as pernas desse retardado."

- Hei Sakura pra que fazer essas caretas todas? Vai parece mais desmiolada do que já é! – comentou Sasuke.

Ao chegarem perto dos amigos de Sasuke um garoto loiro começa a gritar:

- Yo Teme, Yo Sakura-chan. – gritou acenando

- Sakura-chan? Quem é essa? – falou friamente um homem de olhos perolados.

- Ela é uma ami... – antes que Sasuke pode-se termina Naruto se aproximou e berrou

- É a namorada do Sasuke-teme – Naruto ao ver os rostos de seus amigos olhando pra ele como se fosse de outro mundo começou a dar uma risada nervosa. Mas depois da risada ele engoliu sua saliva ao fixar os olhos em duas faces que na opinião dele não pareciam nada agradáveis. – gente eu tava brincando – falou se afastando e gesticulando os braços.

- Hei deixem o baka do Naruto de lado e me fale Sasuke quem é essa dai. – falou o homem de longos cabelos e olhos perolados.

- Essa daí? Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Eu que devia perguntar Uchiha quem é esse gay?

-Gay?- se pronunciaram os outros dois homens que estavam juntos, um de cabelos ruivos que tinha um sorriso debochado na cara e outro com cara de sono e com um rabo de cavalo. - gostei dela. – falaram em conjunto.

- O gay ali é o Hyuga Neji –falou Sasuke - o cara que ta ali... – houve um silencio seguido de tombos no chão – o dorminhoco é o Nara Shikamaru ¬¬' .

"Nossa esse cara só dorme, pobre da mulher que está com ele." Pensava Sakura.

"Eu tenho muita pena da Temari, tendo que agüenta esse cara, como eles estão juntos, que problemático." Pensava Sasuke

- O anti-social ruivo que falou apenas três palavras, o ruivo ali, ele é o Gaara, feioso não – comentou Naruto sem perceber a burrada que tinha feito.

Ao sentir que ele estava perto de levar uma surra, é salvo pelo gongo, literalmente. O som do alarme da cidade começa a tocar, e os soldados correm de um lado para o outro.

- O que está acontecendo? - pergunta Sasuke sério.

- Uma invasão senhor – respondeu um senhor já de certa idade.

- Certo vá para o seu posto. – falou Sasuke, este se virou para os outros – Vamos temos que resolver isso.

Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke e falou

- Eu também vou.

- Esta bem, então vamos– ele saiu andando e quando ia saltar um dos que ficaram para trás se pronunciou.

- Você não vai levar a mulher pra casa? –perguntou Neji

- A mulher se chama Haruno Sakura – Ouvi-se uma voz feminina que logo foi reconhecida por Sakura, quando se virou notou as presenças de mais duas pessoas alem da dona da voz.

...Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 4**

**- A mulher se chama Haruno Sakura – Ouvi-se uma voz feminina que logo foi reconhecida por Sakura, quando se virou notou as presenças de mais duas pessoas alem da dona da voz.**

**Cap.5**

- Tenten, o que você faz aqui? Ainda mais com eles! – falou Sakura com uma voz que não escondia sua surpresa, "O que está acontecendo aqui?" pensava

- Sakura-chan é uma honra revela. – falou uma mulher loira com seios fartos.

- Yo Sakura-chan – respondeu um homem de cabelos grisalhos.

Tenten era um anjo, no mundo de Sakura era conhecida por sua ótima pontaria e por dominar a luta com armas. Tinha um longo cabelo de cor castanho escuro que geralmente se encontrava em dois coques laterais. Tinha seios fartos e pernas grossas nem uma gordura em seu corpo devido ao árduo treinamento. Possuía lindos olhos castanhos.

A mulher que possuía seios fartos era conhecida como Tsunade a sannin do céu, ela para a idade que possuía deixava inveja nas mais novas e de quebrar o pescoço de qualquer homem. Tinha uma força insana, e alem de tudo era uma medica a melhor que os anjos já tiveram, ela há alguns anos era a sensei de Sakura, esta ultima já havia superado sua sensei.

E o homem grisalho é conhecido como Hatake Kakashi um dos melhores guerreiros do mundo deles. Era forte e possuía uma mascara que escondia seu rosto, era possível enxergar seu olho direito que era negro como a noite. Seu corpo fazia as mulheres babarem, um par de braços e pernas musculosos e de promoção um tanquinho de fazer suspirar.

- Kakashi-kun e Tsunade-sama o que fazem aqui? – Perguntou uma intrigada Sakura

- Ora Sakura-chan nós viemos ajudá-la. – respondeu a Tsunade

- Hey chega de papo a cidade esta sendo invadida vamos logo todo mudo– resmungou Sasuke

- Nossa Teme você falou de uma forma que até parece que elas vão- comentou Naruto apontando para Sakura, Tenten, Tsunade.

- Isso é porque nós vamos baka – gritou Tenten

- Não sei de que jeito – falou Neji friamente olhando para ela.

- A calem a boca vocês e vamos logo. – Gritou Sasuke que logo estava em cima do telhado de uma casa sendo seguido por Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji e Naruto.

"Elas não devem nem saber correr imagina correr sobre uma casa." Pensou Neji com um sorriso triunfante no rosto que logo terminou ao ver quem estava ao seu lado. Todos os seus companheiros tiveram uma grande surpresa com exceção de Sasuke e Kakashi.

- Oi rabugento! – falou Tenten com o maior sorriso – viu o jeito que nós vamos com vocês?

- E ai Gayzinho isso é tudo o que você pode? – falou Sakura passando por Neji, sendo seguida por Tsunade e indo se juntar a Kakashi.

Sasuke que ia à frente percebeu isso "O que a Sakura pensa que ta fazendo? Quem é esse cara? Quem ele pensa que é para chamá-la de Sakura-chan? E que drogas são essas que e to pensando?" Sasuke pensava tanto nisso que nem notou que alguém se aproximava.

- Hei Sasuke-kun... – Logo Sakura viu que Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar surpreso e por pensar que o ultimo iria lhe repreender acabou se corrigindo – Digo Uchiha nós já estamos chegando?

- Sim se prepare.

Ao chegarem observaram um grande grupo de homens formado por quarenta e cinco homens, Sasuke fez as contas e cada um ficaria com cinco.

-Cada um fica com cinco- falou

- Mas Teme você não sabe conta? Se eles são quarenta e cinco- falou Naruto contando nos dedos- seriam sete pra três de nós e oito pros outros três, se fosse cinco pra cada, as meninas teriam que luta. – fez um silencio e Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara olhavam para Naruto com os olhos do tamanho de um prato.

- Que foi? – perguntou Naruto

- Deixa pra lá dobe – respondeu Sasuke voltando ao normal.

-Hei vamos acabar logo com isso? – perguntou Sakura mostrando a bainha onde descansava sua espada, falando isso Sakura tirou sua espada da bainha nem se moveu do lugar. – Eles eram tão fracos que nem pude te usar direito não é Sayo (pra quem não sabe Sayo em japonês significa Nascida à noite.) – falou olhando para sua espada e virou para os outros que estavam assustados tirando os anjos é claro e pronunciou- são apenas bandidos.

- Co - como você fez isso?– perguntou Naruto assustado

- Então significa que não é necessário eu usar a minha querida Sayaka (significa clara e brilhante.)! – falou Tenten deprimida – É ainda não poderei usá-la.

- Eu não irei usar Hideko (significa filha da luz do sol.) e Kakashi não usara Tatsuo (significa sábio, lúcido.)

Então Tenten retira de seus coques cinco agulhas e joga contra os seus alvos, atingem em um ponto vital de cada um, Tsunade da um soco no chão fazendo abrir uma cratera então ela distribui socos em seus oponentes, enquanto isso Kakashi apenas se aproxima e faz Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu dando uma surra nos seus oponentes. Sasuke e os outros se preparam e começam a bater nos que restaram não conseguiam fazer nada de impressionante pois estavam em estado de choque, como mulheres conseguiam fazer aquilo? Até mesmo Sasuke que sabia que Sakura era um anjo ficou pasmo, nunca avia visto uma coisa dessas "Ela apenas retirou sua espada da bainha e eles jaziam no chão."

Pensava estava muito confuso tudo aquilo.

- Hei Sasuke-kun vamos voltar para casa – falou Sakura que possuía um sorriso lindo na face que fez com que o Uchiha esquecesse temporariamente de tudo.

- Vamos. – respondeu pulando sobre o telhado

- Tenten-chan onde vocês vão ficar?- perguntou a dona de olhos esmeralda

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, nós estamos em uma estalagem perto da casa do Uchiha nós conversamos depois.

- Tudo bem então – a rosada pulou sobre o telhado em que se encontrava o moreno e seguiu atrás dele.

O percurso foi todo silencioso, o único barulho que se escutava era o vento a soprar sua canção.

-Sakura porque vocês dão um nome a sua espada? – perguntou o moreno

- Não sabemos nós nascemos e depois as recebemos. – falou a rosada pensativa – fazemos um teste de habilidades e acabamos descobrindo o nome delas, cada espada tem seu poder, mas nossas espadas são diferentes elas possuem vontades, a que você tem ai não é assim.

- Hum, entendo – falou o moreno

- Mas eu quando andava pela casa senti uma energia estranha vindo de uma sala, mas quando fui ver o que era a porta estava fechada, o interessante é que era a mesma energia que emana das nossas espadas.

- Deve ser a sala em que a minha família guarda os tesouros da família, só pode é o único lugar que fica chaveado sem contar com o meu quarto. – falou mais para si

- E eu poderia fazer esse teste? Mesmo sem ter uma espada me ajudar a ficar mais forte?

- Hai para as duas perguntas. Após o festival eu poderia lhe passar ele você gostaria?

- Hai!

- Tudo bem

Ao chegarem a casa se dirigiram aos seus respectivos quartos e foram tomar um banho, os dois estavam de quimonos brancos, que nas costas possuíam o símbolo Uchiha

- Você não é uma Uchiha, mas lhe cai muito bem este quimono – falou Chiyo penteando a longa cabeleira de Sakura

- Obrigada – respondeu a rosada

- Não a o que agradecer quando falamos a verdade – a senhora respondeu, isso fez com que Sakura abrisse um sorriso enorme – venha o jantar já está servido – falando isso se retirou.  
Enquanto isso Sasuke estava já na mesa se servindo, ao ver a porta abrindo ficou boquiaberto ao ver em sua opinião uma imagem perfeita. Sakura usando o kimono de sua família, apesar de não ter nada com a ver com aquela mulher, sentiu que ela era a mulher de sua vida, ou melhor, anjo de sua vida.

- Nossa – foi a única palavra que saia de sua boca.

- Nossa digo eu fiquei tão bem assim pro Sasuke-kun não ter nada mais a dizer?-falou em deboche, parada na porta.

- Não me referia a você, e sim a comida – falou virando o rosto e ficando corado.

- Então ta – disse Sakura divertida ao vê-lo corado, logo ela se pos a andar em direção a uma cadeira não tão longe, mas não próxima ao Uchiha.

- A onde pensa que vai?- perguntou o homem

- Ora me sentar! – ela respondeu confusa

- Não, você ira sentar ao meu lado – falou apontando para a cadeira ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Está bem, mas por que isso agora?

Não conseguiu nada alem do silencio dele. O jantar foi totalmente silencioso e duvidoso de ambas as partes, até que Sasuke pronuncia:

- Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade? – perguntou meio receoso.

- Vamos – respondeu ela.

Ao se levantarem sem querer Sasuke põem a mão dele sobre a mão dela, isso os deixou muito corados, suas respirações e seus corações estavam acelerados e levaram um choque ao sentirem a pele um do outro, mas logo afastaram.

- M-me desc-desculpa – falou Sasuke

- Na - Não Fo-foi na-nada – respondeu Sakura, "kuso não posso me envolver com a missão, mas se bem que ele é um deus, mas mesmo assim ele continua sendo minha missão." Logo os dois foram trocar de roupa para sair.

Em outro lugar, em um bar, duas pessoas discutiam

-A, por favor, você é muito chato sabia- falava raivosamente uma mulher de coques laterais.

- Que saco se você está tão incomodada se retire – falou em um tom frio e seco um homem de longo cabelo castanho escuro.

- Nossa que casal mais estranho – disse o homem que servia os drinks.

- Não somos um casal – responderam os dois juntos

- Ok, ok, mas vocês formam um casal muito bonito – ao receber olhares assassinos mudou de assunto – qual bebida vocês vão querer?

- Tequila – eles responderam juntos e se olharam com sorrisos de desafio. - Aceita? – novamente falando juntos – Nossa que bizarro – e de novo, os dois começaram a rir

- Então Tenten aceita o desafio que terminar com duas doses de tequila mais rápido ganha? – perguntou o homem

- É claro Neji. – respondeu Tenten.

E começam a beber Neji ganha.

- Mais uma vez – falou Tenten

- Que foi não aceita perder Tenten-chan? –perguntou provocou o Neji

- Não aceito mesmo Neji-kun – respondeu ela

- Certo então mais uma, mas não sei pra que!- comentou

Começaram a beber e desta vez Tenten ganhou

- Desempate? – falaram os dois e logo começaram a rir.

- Foi – responderam os dois acarretando mais risos

Começaram com a Terceira dose e Tenten ganha e começa a fazer a dança da vitória fazendo

Neji rir bastante.

- Você é bem mais divertida do que parece.

- Nossa Hyuga Neji dizendo que alguém é divertido, alem de ser mulher e ainda rindo? – falou uma voz atrás deles.

- A cala boca baka.

- Hey gayzinho ela é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho- falou uma mulher

Então Sasuke e Sakura caminham até eles.

- Não era pra você estar com a Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke

- Hinata? Você não é gay, mas é um porco nojento fica dando em cima da Tenten.

- Primeiro eu não to dando em cima da Tenten-chan e segundo Hinata-san é a minha prima.

- Tenten-chan? Tem certeza que não tava dando em cima dela? Porque parece que vocês estão muito íntimos. – Sasuke falou malicioso e logo olhou para a mesa vendo os copos se indignou como Neji bebe sem esperar por ele? Mas quando ia falar Sakura pega um copo e diz:

- O que vocês estavam bebendo tequila e nem me esperaram?

Todos caem um tombo.

**...Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 5**

**- Tenten-chan? Tem certeza que não tava dando em cima dela? Porque parece que vocês estão muito íntimos. – Sasuke falou malicioso e logo olhou para a mesa vendo os copos se indignou como Neji bebe sem esperar por ele? Mas quando ia falar Sakura pega um copo e diz:**

**- O que vocês estavam bebendo tequila e nem me esperaram? - Todos caem um tombo.**

**Cap. 6**

- Quem é você? E o que fez com minha amiga? – perguntou Tenten a Sakura

- O que foi? Até parece que você nunca me viu beber! – comentou Sakura

– Se lembra do dia com a Tsunade-sama? Depois daquele fatídico dia eu nunca mais pude tomar um trago – disse tenten arrependida – nunca na vida eu levei tanto sermão de uma vez só.

- Não me lembro desse dia, acho que é porque eu sempre saio com a Tsunade-sama. Falando nisso cadê ela e o Kakashi-kun? – Sasuke apenas levantou sua sobrancelha

- É cadê a peituda e o 'Kakashi-kun' – o moreno tentou imitar a voz da Haruno ao pronunciar o nome do outro.

- O que foi Uchiha, ciúmes? – perguntou Neji com uma voz maliciosa

- Ciúmes dessa irritante? Nem que o mundo acabe – "se bem que não falta muito pro mundo acabar, quem sabe um dia" pensou Sasuke sorrindo internamente, mas derrepente leva um cascudo.

- Quem é irritante aqui Sasuke-kun? Não vejo ninguém – Falou Sakura com um sorriso falso.

- Hora é claro que você não vê ninguém irritante Sakura-chan – rebateu o Uchiha friamente – porque esse ser irritante é você!

- Eu concordo com o Sasuke-kun - falou uma mulher escandalosa, desviando a atenção de todos para si.

Lá se encontrava uma mulher alta e loira com cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo possuía olhos de uma cor azul bem vibrante, e uma mecha caída em seu rosto era dona de belas curvas, com seios fartos e grandes cochas.

- Ah, Yamanaka você não pode me deixar em paz nem por um segundo? – falou o moreno

- É claro que não! Principalmente porque essa testuda não sai de perto de você!

- Hei sua vaca, você se acha tão boa assim pra falar da minha testa? – perguntou a rosada furiosa – Você me chama de testuda porque sente inveja que eu estou com o Sasuke-kun, porquinha? – ao falar isso abraçou tão forte o Uchiha o que fez com este cora-se, mas também adorar a situação, então logo sussurrou pro homem – entra no jogo também vai, to louca pra ver essa porquinha sair daqui. – ao dizer sentir a voz da Haruno adentrar seu ouvido e a respiração dela que estava ofegante pela proximidade tocar em sua pele, ele se arrepiou todinho, estava louco para ter a Haruno em seus braços, não nessas condições, mas assim ajudava. – Está bem – e ele sussurrou de volta.

Da parte do outro casal só podia ver as faces que passaram de assustadas para risonhas, de risonhas para chocadas e finalmente para dois enormes sorrisos maliciosos, com direito a troca de olhares. Até que Tenten se vira pra Neji e sussurra no ouvido dele:

- Eles vão brincar com a tal de Yamanaka. – Ao falar isso Tenten percebe os cochichos e aponta. Então os dois prestam bastante atenção.

Até a loira se pronunciar com muita raiva:

- SUA TESTA DE MARQUISE SE AFASTE DO MEU SASUKE-KUN – gritava desesperada.

- Claro que saio se ele quiser que eu vá. – pronunciou a rosada, no mesmo momento a loira olhou para o moreno esperando que ele afasta-se ela dali.

- Mas é claro... - falou Sasuke, fazendo Ino ter um sorriso de satisfação, e uma Sakura decepcionada pronta para se afastar, mas ele a puxou de volta fazendo com que as duas ficassem confusas -... Que não, não quero você longe de mim de jeito nenhum. – fazendo isso ele conseguiu três queixos caídos e uma mulher da cor de um tomate e não era de timidez e sim de raiva – O que foi? – ele sussurrou para que a rosada escutasse, mas antes que essa ultima pude-se resolver à loira respondeu.

- É eu tinha esperanças que você fosse comigo ao festival, mas parece que isso vai ser difícil- Falou Ino meio desapontada.

- Não Yamanaka, não vai ser difícil – Sakura ficou desapontada "Ele só estava brincando comigo e eu que fiquei feliz por ele ter me convidado, eu sabia o Uchiha é desprezível." Pensou Sakura seus olhos começavam a se encher de lagrimas. Tenten amarrou a cara ao ver a tristeza da amiga e resolveu olhar para Neji que estava com um sorriso enorme na cara e saltou uma veia em sua testa, ao perceber que estava sendo observado Neji olha para sua parceira de trago e diz apenas:

- Fique calma e observe isso ira ser divertido eu adoro ver a Ino tomar um fora. - Foi tudo que disse deixando a jovem muito curiosa, mas logo se lembrou das palavras do rapaz e se virou para a antiga cena.

A expressão de Ino era de esperança, ela iria mata dois coelhos com uma só cajadada, iria achatar a cara daquela garota, mas se bem que a testa dela iria ficar maior ainda, sorriu internamente, sorriu mais ainda em pensar que pudesse sair com o cara mais cobiçado e perfeito da vila.

- Como eu estava dizendo antes dessa sua ida até o mundo da Lua Yamanaka, isso não vai ser difícil – ele deu uma grande pausa respirou fundo e apertou mais Sakura ao seu corpo fazendo que esta ficasse vermelha – Isso vai ser impossível! – Falou tão lentamente que parecia que parecia soletrar, logo continuou. – Além disso, eu já tenho companhia para o festival e por acaso ela está em meus braços neste momento, diga oi a Haruno Sakura, não é Testuda muito menos testa de marquise e sim pra você Senhora Haruno, acho que ficou claro não é mesmo porquinha? Em minha opinião melhor companhia impossível - Sakura estava muito corada e feliz ao ouvir aquilo do jovem moreno eles se olharam por um momento seus rostos estavam se aproximando sendo seguidos por um olhar malicioso que pertença a Neji, um olhar emocionado que pertencia a Tenten e um olhar enjoado que era de Ino.

Eles se aproximavam lentamente, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando e suas respirações alteradas junto com seus corações que pareciam saltar pelas suas bocas a qualquer momento. Mas quando iam se encostar (adivinhem quem, quem atrapalha o momento, sempre depois do "mas" não vem boa coisa ainda mais se envolve...)

- Hei teme porque você está tão próximo da Sakura-chan?- Perguntou Naruto

- Ai que baka me deixa quebrar ele – gritava Tenten sendo segurada pelo Neji

- Na- Naruto-kun o-onde você está? – Falou uma voz feminina bem tímida

- Hinata-chan eu to aqui! – respondeu o loiro

- Ai está você Naruto seu baka – falou Shikamaru sendo seguido de Gaara e mais outras duas mulheres bem bonitas

Umas das mulheres parecia ser um anjo possuía feições doces e serenas, possuía um par de olhos perolados como os de Neji e tinha um cabelo azulado curvas bonitas e delicadas como uma bonequinha de porcelana. Seios fartos e belas pernas. Seu nome era Hyuga Hinata e era a prima de Neji.

A outra possuía traços de uma mulher dominadora, ela era Sabaku no Temari irmã mais velha de Gaara, tinha seios fartos e pernas torneadas. Era loira com o cabelo preso em quatro chuquinhas e possuía olhos de cor azul petróleo.

-Hei pessoal agente chegou na hora? – perguntou Temari

- Sim na hora em que nós vamos embora- falou Sasuke indo em direção a porta e ele sussurrou para Sakura - Eu tenho negócios inacabados não é Sakura-chan - mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, a rosada por sua vez ficou vermelha e se arrepiou toda.

- Então vamos - falou Neji olhando para Tenten que deu um sorriso safado e saiu com o Hyuga em seu encalço.

- É acho que nós também vamos indo né Sasuke-kun? – Dando um pequeno sorriso e indo atrás dos dois. O Uchiha apenas a seguiu e levantou a mão e se retirou.

**...Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap

Cap. 6

-Hei pessoal agente chegou na hora? – perguntou Temari

- Sim na hora em que nós vamos embora- falou Sasuke indo em direção a porta e ele sussurrou para Sakura - Eu tenho negócios inacabados não é Sakura-chan - mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, a rosada por sua vez ficou vermelha e se arrepiou toda.

- Então vamos - falou Neji olhando para Tenten que deu um sorriso safado e saiu com o Hyuga em seu encalço.

- É acho que nós também vamos indo né Sasuke-kun? – Dando um pequeno sorriso e indo atrás dos dois. O Uchiha apenas a seguiu e levantou a mão e se retirou.

Cap. 7

Era muito tarde, mais ou menos umas duas horas da manhã, e ainda era possível ver um pequeno movimento pelas ruas de Konoha, principalmente próximo aos bares e perto dos becos onde existiam gatos de rua e cães vira-latas alem de garotos arruaceiro e mendigos.

Não era mais hora de mulheres de respeito e crianças estarem na rua, em vários bairros só se podia ouvir o silencio assustador que aconchegava poucos e assustava muitos, mais adiante podia se ouvir o vento soprando forte quem passava por ali sentia um calafrio, mas do nada o silencio foi substituído por fortes risadas e uma enorme algazarra.

Na rua vinham vindo dois casais duas mulheres muito bonitas uma de cabelo rosa e olhos esmeralda e a outra possuía o cabelo de cor chocolate amarrado em dois coques e olhos de cor chocolate!

- Ah! Vai dize que aquilo tudo foi uma ceninha de vocês dois? – Perguntava a morena incrédula.

-Claro que foi – disse a rosa rindo "Como eu gostaria que não fosse apenas isso!"

- Não creio nisso! Até o quase beijo que o baka do Naruto atrapalhou? – dessa vez um moreno de um longo cabelo castanho escuro e olhos perolados!

- Elementar meu caro Watson! - respondeu Sakura arrancando mais risadas

- Pelo menos a farsa serviu pra tira a loira de farmácia da minha cola – Falou um homem de cabelo rebelde negro e olhos ônix.

Todos davam risadas e não perceberam um grupo de homens logo à frente. Sasuke olhou para frente e observou cada movimento daqueles homens, e viu que eles observavam Sakura de cima a baixo e Tenten também recebia tais olhares. Ele puxou Sakura para perto de si e enlaçou sua cintura, deixando a dona de orbes verdes encabulada, ela o observa, mas ele só olha pra frente e ela estranha a reação dele e fita a mesma direção.

Neji estranha o movimento do amigo, pois sabia que Sasuke era orgulhoso demais para fazer isso sem mais nem menos então ao olhar para frente vê homens suspeitos vindos em sua direção, logo ele faz a mesma coisa com Tenten ao ver os olhos de cobiça dos homens sobre as duas.

Eles cercam os casais e logo começam a zoar:

- Hey gracinhas o que fazem com dois paspalhos como esses? – perguntou um homem que se aproximou de Tenten, quase a fez desmaiar pelo seu bafo de sakê.

- Do mesmo jeito que um paspalho como você pensa que tem chance comigo!- ela respondeu cinicamente

- Ora sua vadia quem você pens... - ele não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois havia levado um soco tão forte no rosto que chegou a desmaiar.

- Não ouse chamá-la ela de vadia novamente seu porco – ao terminar de falar ele cuspiu no rosto do homem e olhou para uma Tenten que estava chocada

- Nossa! Protetor ele não? – falou Sakura com o queixo no chão.

"Você se surpreende? E eu então to passada" Falou a Inner de Sakura.  
"Inner... para de falar besteira" retrucou a rosada.  
"Hahahaha olha lá a Tenten parece que viu um fantasma" a outra se matava de tanto rir.  
"Você tem razão, olha lá Inner ela se ligou no que aconteceu." Sakura também não agüentou e começou a rir.  
"Ela ta corando. Hey o Gostosão ta falando contigo" Inner avisou.  
"Inner!" reprovou Sakura.

- Hey Sakura você ta me ouvindo?- perguntou Sasuke sério

- Ai me desculpa Sasuke-kun é que... Eu tava olhando pra Tenten e... – Sakura cora ao tentar se explicar, mas logo foi interrompida por Sasuke que se pronunciou.

- Ta depois agente fala sobre isso! – falou Sasuke – preste atenção esses caras vão vir pra cima da gente e eu quero que você corra, entendeu Sakura? – perguntou o moreno.

- Que você enlouqueceu se pensa que eu vou sair correndo por causa dessas... – Sakura fez uma cara de nojo - dessas coisinhas, repugnantes e fedorentas.

- Não só você Tenten também vai junto – falou Neji sério

- O que? – A dona dos coques acordou do traze e seu rosto do vermelho corado passou para o vermelho de raiva – Quem você acha que é cabeludo?

Sakura e Tenten apenas gritavam com os garotos que devolviam os berros, e os arruaceiros pensavam com uma cara de "essa gente é louca", havia dez homens lá.

- Ô Vagabunda! Você por acaso me chamo de coisinha? – perguntou um deles

- Você é burro ou o que coisa feia não viu que ela te chamou mesmo disso? – falou Tenten, ou melhor, berrou Tenten.

Já era possível ver luzes acesas nas casas e pessoas se aglomerando para ver o que ocorria. Alguns gritavam desaforos outros ficaram quietos ao perceber quem estava ali no meio da briga.

- Quer saber. – Sakura começou – nós vamos embora mesmo! Né Tenten?

- Mas Saku... É vamos embora – Falou Tenten.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão suas vadias pensam que podem nos ofender e sair andando? – Ele segurou Sakura pelo braço e levantou a mão para lhe dar 1 tapa no rosto, mas quando ia ter o contato com a pele de Sakura o braço dela bloqueou o ataque.

- Ai, eu tenho pena de você, todo cara que levantou a mão para a Sakura foi parar no hospital, ela é temperamental. – Falou Tenten

Enquanto isso Sasuke e Neji apenas olhavam para o rosto de Sakura que se encontrava em direção ao chão. Quando ela levantou seu rosto o homem que estava a sua frente pode constar que seus olhos haviam mudado, eles não possuíam mais um calor eles estavam frios.

- Hey, cuzão eu não gosto de você, mas uma coisa eu devo te falar – Ela fez uma pausa caminhou até onde se encontravam Neji e Sasuke que a observavam com uma expressão de quem não entendeu e continuou a falar – Boa sorte.

Nesse mesmo momento Sakura levanta a cabeça e desaparece, Neji e Sasuke nunca viram tal velocidade, a rosada do nada aparece atrás do homem.

- Sasuke e Neji conselho de amiga acho bom vocês saírem daí. – comentou Tenten puxando os dois pelas golas das camisetas. – Não é a toa que de onde nós viemos o apelido dela é Segunda Tsunade!

- A peituda aquela? – perguntou Sasuke

- É ela mesma e Sakura conseguiu roubar o titulo e agora ela é a Tsuyoi (significa força) – comentou Tenten com uma gota na cabeça. – Vocês dois observem a pancadaria , digo, a luta.  
Sasuke e Neji observavam a rosada que nesse momento da um soco e o homem que lhe levantou a mão estava indo em direção a um muro a qual se encontrava em seu caminho. O impacto foi tão grande que levantou poeira e despedaçou a parte do muro em que o homem entrou em contato. Ao verem isso os cidadãos rapidamente entraram em suas casas e se esconderam. Neji estava tão impressionado que seus olhos ficaram enormes, e ele apenas gaguejava enquanto o Sasuke olhava para o muro assustado.

Sakura voltou a atacar os outros homens dois deles partiram em conjunto para acabar com a rosada, mas apenas conseguiram fortes dores. Um por um foi apanhando de forma mais assustadora.

Os dois últimos homens ela se aproximou e os assustou, fazendo com que estes saíssem correndo. Sasuke já começara a se acostumar com aquilo, enquanto Neji, bem ele melhorou um pouco sua expressão de assustado para surpreso.

- Te-Ten-ten você também faz isso? – perguntou o Hyuga.

- Não – berrou Tenten – eu sou mais sutil que a Sakura, enquanto ela é especialista em lutas corpo a corpo, eu sou especialista em lutas que envolvem armas! – terminou com um sorriso.

- Sé-sério? –o Neji parecia não acreditar no que via nunca na vida ele viu uma mulher lutar, as famílias Hyuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara e Sabaku eram muito tradicionais, mulheres nasceram para serem donas de casa e não lutadoras, "De onde são essas mulheres."

- Mas bem acho bom nós irmos não é Sakura-chan? – perguntou a dona dos coques.

- É! – falou Sakura- Ai que raiva, eu quero arrebentar com alguém.

- Calma Sakura, vem vamos para casa. – dessa vez foi Sasuke a se pronunciar.

Eles caminharam na direção da praça principal.

Muito tempo de caminhada e perguntas de Neji, que queria saber de onde elas vieram e porque elas tinham aquelas habilidades se mulheres eram donas de casa e não guerreira.

- Machista – gritou Tenten para Neji que não deu à mínima, enquanto isso Sakura e Sasuke conversavam sobre a força de Sakura.

- Sabe Sasuke-kun eu era discípula de Tsunade há muitos anos atrás, ela era reconhecida como a mais forte dos três mundos.

- Hum. – Sasuke estava prestando atenção em cada coisa que ela contava.

Ao chegarem à praça principal, Sakura observa cada canto não era normal aquele silencio, e sempre que isso acontecia um demônio aparecia.

- Tenten se mantenha alerta alguma coisa não me cheira bem aqui. – falou a rosada.

- Certo. – respondeu a outra, nem perceberam que eram observadas por duas criaturas em cima do telhado. Os quatro sentem uma energia estranha, mas não muito forte Sakura pega sua espada e fala:

- É Sayo é a sua vez agora. –Sakura chega mais próximos dos outros três, - há dois demônios acima de nós Sasuke-kun e Neji tomem cuidado.

- Finalmente ação. –Fala a morena – Yeah, Sayaka hora da luta. Sakura você tem noção de que tipos de demônios eles são? E seus níveis de energia?

- Sim uma Harpia e uma Mantícora. Rank D e outro C. - Sakura respondeu com calma.

- Quem vai ficar com quem? –perguntou a outra

- Você com a Harpia e eu com a Mantícora. – respondeu à rosada.

- Certo. – Tenten falou – melhor isso do que aqueles lixos de Rank E que são os mensageiros. Apareçam seres imundos.

Neji agora mesmo não entendia mais nada "Essas mulheres ficaram loucas? Que história é essa de demônios?"

- Sasuke o que está acontecen... – Não pode terminar porque dois vultos pousaram em sua frente. – Meu Deus o que são essas coisas?

- Agente não tem tempo pra isso venha. – Sasuke falou apressado

- Eu não saio daqui sem a Tenten e você não deveria ir sem a Sakura – gritou o dono dos olhos perolados.

-Você por acaso já lutou contra essas coisas? – Neji negou com a cabeça – Então, elas já lutaram se acalme e vamos esperar que a luta acabe se a coisa ficar feia pro lado delas, nós nos metemos - continuou Sasuke – Nós não sabemos nada sobre esses seres.

Neji entendeu Sasuke e o seguiu até uma distancia segura do inimigo. Eles estavam tensos e preocupados. Enquanto isso com Sakura e Tenten duas criaturas aladas pousaram em sua frente. Sentia-se o cheiro podre vindo delas, cheiro de sangue humano, elas haviam matado.

Uma delas parecia com uma mulher, possuía o corpo de tal, o qual era coberto por uma armadura. Seios fartos e cabelos ruivos cacheados até a metade de suas cochas que eram parecidas com patas de uma ave. Seu sorriso era sarcástico e perigoso com dentes afiado, olhos verde claro e orelhas pontudas, suas mãos possuíam garras afiadas e seus pés também, em suas costas existia um rabo que parecia de um leão e asas de pássaros. Sua pele era bem branca igual a neve.

A outra criatura era mais assustadora, tinha o corpo de um leão, até sua juba majestosa, com um rosto de homem, dentes metálicos enormes e afiados e grandes olhos vermelhos. Em suas patas havia espinhos venenosos e garras afiadíssimas, em suas costas existia um par de grandes asas que lembravam as de um dragão e para terminar um rabo de dragão com grandes espinhos venenosos. Seu pêlo era de um marrom escuro mesclado com amarelo queimado.

- Olhe que amor Behold duas lindas anjinhas vieram nos deter. – falou a Harpia

- Cale-se Girotta, não viemos aqui para brincar e sim para levar aquele homem até nosso senhor. – ele olha para Sasuke – vamos acabar logo com isso.

- Seu senhor é mesmo um idiota se pensa que mandando um passarinho e um gatinho vai nos vencer. – Sakura falou arrancando um rosnado de Behold. – vem gatinho, gatinho, vamos brincar.

- O bafo de onça vem lutar comigo. – fala Tenten para Girotta que se enfurece e levanta vôo.  
Tenten e Sakura logo abrem suas asas, quando Neji vê aquilo se belisca e chama por Sasuke.

- Cara, você ta vendo isso ou eu to louco? – balbuciou Neji

- Sim imbecil é claro que eu estou vendo eu não sou cego. – Sasuke fala com desdém. -Alem do mais é muito complicado lhe explicar o que ocorre aqui neste momento.

- Não me chama de imbecil! – gritou Neji

- Cala a boca baka, ou quer que eles nos escutem? – sibilou Sasuke muito irritado.

Tenten estava com suas asas à mostra, mas logo se lembrou de uma coisa "Droga o Neji esta vendo isso." Mas logo desviou seus pensamentos por um ataque vindo da harpia, ela levantou vôo sendo seguida por Tenten. Ao alcançar a harpia começou uma tremenda luta no qual Tenten sacou Sayaka e foi ao encontro do demônio que usava suas longas garras para interceptá-la.

A harpia sofre alguns ferimentos, não muito graves, mas que a deixara muito furiosa. Ela abriu a boca e de lá milhares de demônios muito pequenos saíram, que começaram a explodir, à medida que se aproximavam de Tenten, esta apenas desviava rapidamente.

Girotta perdeu a cabeça e deu um longo grito ensurdecedor que fez com que todos que estavam ali tapassem seus ouvidos e gritassem de dor, a dona dos coques havia parado para tampar seus ouvidos nem prestou atenção nos monstros que já estavam rentes ao seu corpo.  
Um pouco mais longe dali Sakura já estava em uma luta com Behold, mas ao escutar o grito da harpia tampa seus ouvidos.

- O que foi anjinha não agüenta o grito de Girotta? – falou Behold com desdém, mas após isso se escutou uma explosão. – Droga Girotta se acontecer alguma coisa aqueles dois principalmente ao Uchiha o mestre acabara conosco. E logo foi ao encontro da companheira, sendo seguido por Sakura.

Um pouco mais longe dali escuta-se um berro.

- Que aura é essa? Sakura e Tenten estão lutando Kakashi vamos até lá – falou a loira com um pijama de ursinho.

- Sim Tsunade-sama! - respondeu o grisalho com uma toquinha com orelhas de gato, este corria em direção à janela e levou um soco – Ai Tsunade-sama pra que toda essa violência?

- Se olha no espelho baka! ¬¬' – falou com uma gota enorme – se eu fosse você eu mesmo me bateria.

Eles começaram a se trocar rápido, e logo foram em direção da praça principal. Um pouco mais próximo do local da batalha se encontravam seis jovens. E um deles se levantou da cadeira "Que droga eles de novo não vão estragar meu disfarce." Este saiu correndo e foi seguido por três mulheres e outros dois homens.

- Naruto aonde você vai? – gritou uma delas saindo do bar e indo em direção a noite fria e estrondosa.

... Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

- Que aura é essa

- Que aura é essa? Sakura e Tenten estão lutando Kakashi vamos até lá – falou a loira com um pijama de ursinho.  
- Sim Tsunade-sama! - respondeu o grisalho com uma toquinha com orelhas de gato, este corria em direção à janela e levou um soco – Ai Tsunade-sama pra que toda essa violência?

- Se olha no espelho baka! ¬¬' – falou com uma gota enorme – se eu fosse você eu mesmo me bateria.

Eles começaram a se trocar rápido, e logo foram em direção da praça principal. Um pouco mais próximo do local da batalha se encontravam seis jovens. E um deles se levantou da cadeira "Que droga eles de novo não vão estragar meu disfarce." Este saiu correndo e foi seguido por três mulheres e outros dois homens.

- Naruto aonde você vai? – gritou uma delas saindo do bar e indo em direção a noite fria e estrondosa.

Cap. 8

Tenten Se encontrava com uma grande feriada na perna, Sakura chegando ao local correu ao encontro de Tenten para poder curá-la.

- Tenten, sua inconseqüente como pode se descuidar tanto? – Perguntou a afoita rosada. Logo escutando passos apressados e um homem saltando sobre a mulher ao seu lado enquanto o outro parou ao seu lado – Sasuke tira o Neji de cima dela! – Gritou à rosada

- Não, não saio até a Tenten-chan melhorar. Ela deve estar morrendo de medo ai minha Tenten como você foi... – Neji foi calado por dois socos.

- Urusai Baka – Gritaram em uni som Sasuke e Sakura.

- E ele só bebeu um pouquinho! – Disse Tenten envergonhada

- Neji sempre foi fraco para bebidas, mas você desafiou ele, fazer o que! – comentou Sasuke com uma gota enorme ao ver a situação em que se encontrava seu amigo.

- Escutem aqui quem sabe se nós seguirmos com a luta em rosinha – perguntou Behold com olhares maliciosos para Sakura, não despercebidos pelo jovem Uchiha.

- Tire esses seus olhos nojentos de cima dela seu inútil. – Berrou Sasuke se pondo de pé e partindo para cima da criatura, esta simplesmente esperou o moreno ter um alcance maior e levantou uma de suas enormes patas quando esta ia se encontrar com a pele de Sasuke ouviu-se o som de uma espada cortar o ar e um jovem de cabelos loiros entre os dois.

- Não encoste essa sua pata suja no teme infeliz. – falou o homem

- Na-naruto. – falou Sasuke ao ver que nas costas de Naruto se encontravam asas – Você é um anjo?

- É, era segredo – fazendo uma cara de decepcionado – mas né agora que essa cidade esta cheia deles acho que não faz mal você saber.

A seguir escuta-se um grito feminino, todos olham para o lado e vem uma jovem de olhos perolados bem arregalados e outras 4 pessoas atrás dela. Todos os presentes olhavam das pessoas para os monstros. Logo notaram a outra situação Naruto, Sakura e Tenten possuíam asas, foi ai que arregalaram mais os olhos. Ao ver deles parecia impossível, isso só poderia ser uma brincadeira nem um ser humano no mundo possui asas.

Após alguns minutos chegam Tsunade e Kakashi que ficam um pouco surpresos, mas já tinham certa noção dos fatos, seria impossível a cidade não ter sido atacada uma vez se não tivesse algo ou alguém para impedir essas catástrofes. Só nunca seria de seu conhecimento que Naruto, seria essa pessoa.

- Sakura-chan, teme escutem eu... – começou Naruto, mas logo fora cortado.

-Sem explicações agora porque teremos que dar muitas delas depois. – Interrompeu Sakura – Tenten esta machucada e eu não tenho tempo para curá-la, você fica com a harpia e eu com a coisa feia ai.

- Certo – Respondeu Naruto logo que se virou para seus outros amigos viu uma Hinata pálida e desmaiada, Gaara e Shikamaru com olhos do tamanho de um prato e Temari e Ino de olhos cerrados ajoelhadas do lado de Hinata. - Cuidem dela e não se aproximem daqui. - O loiro recebeu sinais afirmativos vindos dos dois marmanjões. - Pronta? – Perguntou a rosada ganhado um positivo como resposta.

Então a luta começou Behold contra Sakura que logo subiram aos céus e Naruto contra Girotta que permaneceram no solo. Nos céus a luta já havia começado e Sakura não estava de bom humor um ranking C estava lhe causando muitos problemas e ela devia acabar logo com esta luta. Sakura moveu a espada e a apontou para o céu, era possível ver sua espada se tornar de uma cor dourada, ela partiu para cima do monstro e o acertou com um golpe direto, abrindo um grande corte na cara do ultimo. O monstro conseguiu se afastar da rosada, mas era possível ver a dor em seu rosto.

Logo ele se controlou e preparou um ataque, era grande o seu ódio. O desejo de matá-la era imenso. Levantou a sua calda e dela disparou rajadas de raios muito forte, que para desviar era necessário que Sakura corta-se os raios para não ser atingida, mas ao ver que ele parou foi atacá-lo. Ao se aproximar sentiu algo tocar a suas costas, era um raio. Virando para trás pode ver que todos os cortes que ela fez no seu ataque não os desfizeram apenas aumentaram seu número.

-"O que está acontecendo minha espada deveria ter sumido com esses malditos raios" pensava sem entender, "a menos que ele possa controlá-los, o que ira me acarretar vários problemas. Devo acabar com ele logo antes que esses raios me acertem, graças ao ultimo golpe minhas costas estão todas cortadas." Ela deu uma ultima olhada para trás e focou a sua frente, levantou sua espada e ela mudou de cor para vermelho-sangue. E se moveu rapidamente em direção a Behold que por muita sorte desviou do seu ataque com a calda.

- Sorte – falou com muita ironia a rosada – Não terá novamente. – Voltou a atacar rapidamente tornando mais difícil para Behold que não percebia que a cada toque da espada de Sakura sua calda ia sendo destruída, quando se ligou era tarde de mais. Sua calda havia sido cortada, o deixando vulnerável, pois a maioria de seus ataques e defesa estavam no seu bem precioso. – Ops! Acho que acabou. – falou Sakura com desdenho.

- Ainda não sua maldita – Behold se afastou e acumulou todas as suas energias em sua boca, ia acabar com a vadia mesmo que para isto tenha que matar-se junto.

Sakura levantou mais uma vez sua espada para o céu e ela foi tomada por uma luz rosa. Quando Behold disparou seu ataque, a rosada partiu para cima dele e atravessou pelo ataque o cortando ao meio. Colocou sua espada na bainha e desceu para terra o mais rápido possível para ver como estavam as coisas lá em baixo. Ao descer viu a harpia caída no chão e um Naruto muito machucado.

- Alguém vai me contar o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou com uma gota na cabeça. Todos se viraram para ela, quando alguém ia falar alguma coisa uma chuva estranha começou a cair, as gotas eram vermelhas como sangue. Não entendiam o porquê, mas ao ver o corpo da outra criatura cair de cada lado da rosada e a chuva cessar entenderam a razão. Hinata, Temari e Ino ficaram muito assustadas. A primeira recém tinha acordado e já ia ao chão de novo, mas uns braços fortes a seguraram era Naruto.

-Deixa pra lá Sakura, já teremos que dar muitas explicações depois. – Se pronunciou Tsunade que se aproximou dos outros sendo seguida por Kakashi lendo um livro. Todos olharam para os outros dois anjos.

– Acho melhor irmos todos para minha casa. Lá iremos ter de dar explicações. – Comentou Sasuke para quebrar o silencio. Sakura voltou-se para Tenten e a curou rapidamente, enquanto Tsunade cuidava de Naruto as duas voltaram a olhar Sasuke e fizeram um sinal – Ótimo, vamos? – Todos concordaram e seguiram Sasuke até sua casa.

No caminho era possível apenas ouvir os ruídos do vento nada mais, nada menos. Sakura já pensava no seu arsenal de perguntas e respostas, ao chegar à porta de Sasuke era possível ver as caretas em sua cara. "O mestre irá nos matar Tsunade!" pensou Sakura, "Claro que não, ele já tinha idéia de que isto poderia acontecer Sakura." Respondeu a loira "Você sabe o quanto eu odeio que leiam a minha mente, não sabe?" perguntou a rosada muito mal humorada. "Sei, mas acontece que suas caretas estavam me frustrando e eu desejei saber o que lhe perturbava.", respondeu a loira com desdém "Tanto faz!" Sakura terminou com a conversa.

Ao adentrar a sala todos se sentaram e esperaram pelas respostas, Sakura começou a falar desde o começo.

°o°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°  
Flash Back on  
- Anjo preste atenção na sua missão. – respondeu um homem de cabelos grisalhos e longo presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Sim meu senhor - respondeu a anjo

- Vá até o mundo dos humanos uma guerra irá acontecer e você tem que proteger um homem em questão.

- Um homem? – pensou a anjo

- Sim um homem. – respondeu aquele homem de certa idade.

- Que tipo de homem? É estranho protegê-los sem que saibam de nossa existência. – refletiu a mulher.

-Sim eu sei, mas quem disse que ele não saberá de sua existência. – respondeu ele com uma voz cheia de tranqüilidade. - Ele é um homem muito diferente dos que você acredita. O coração dele pode ser tão frio quanto o ártico, não é reconhecido por seus sentimentos, e sim por sua coragem em campo de batalha e seu caráter frio e calculista.

- Mas meu senhor se este homem a qual devo proteger é tão frio, porque devemos ajudá-lo? – Perguntou a anjo, um pouco preocupada.

- Porque ele será o homem que acabará com as trevas! – respondeu

- Como... – A anjo estava com medo, mas não queria ser indelicada muito menos com seu senhor. – Está bem irei me preparar e partir.

- Ótimo como era de se esperar de um anjo como você. – disse com um sorriso significativo no rosto, mas logo voltou à expressão vazia e prosseguiu – como disse antes ele deve saber que você é um anjo, você será o escudo dele sempre que precisar é apenas nos chamar e mandaremos reforços. O mal está de volta e quer reinar o mundo daqueles humanos e você ajudará este homem a salvar tanto o nosso quanto o deles. O nome de sua missão é Uchiha Sasuke. Boa Sorte Haruno Sakura. – falou o senhor, mas logo acrescentou – Por favor, Sakura apenas o Uchiha deve saber de sua verdadeira forma então se transforme em uma mulher.

... Passado os acontecimentos, casa de Sasuke...

-Então... - Começou ele e percebeu que ela voltou sua atenção para ele, com este ato ele tornou a falar- você tinha que me contar uma coisa em particular, não é mesmo? Comece a falar logo porque eu não tenho o tempo todo para ficar papeando, tenho muitos acontecimentos em mente, então desembuche.

Aquilo soou como uma grosseria, mas Sakura desde que recebeu a missão já espera por isso, uma "cabeça dura" e começou a contar os fatos para ele.

- Eu sei da guerra que esta para acontecer entre os humanos e essa guerra é porque seus inimigos fizeram um pacto com os nossos.

- Como você sabe da guerra? – perguntou ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Ora, eu sei de tudo e minha missão é ajudar e proteger você comandante. – falei decidida. – vou contar resumidamente, há muitos anos uma guerra estava prestes a explodir isso acho que a mais ou menos uns três milhões de anos, no qual os demônios queriam o nosso mundo e o seu mundo!

- Nosso mundo? Demônios? Acho que eu devia ter acreditado nos meus homens você é louca!

- Uchiha cale-se e me escute e depois fale! – disse aos berros e vi uma veia saltar na testa dele.

- Não fale comigo assim mulher – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que o meu. – Quem você pensa que é?

- Trate de me escutar e depois eu irei embora se não quiser minha ajuda – neste momento ele já estava de pé, mas voltou a se sentar. - ótimo voltando a minha história, os demônios foram "vencidos" pelas nossas forças em conjunto com as suas. Foram 5 anos de guerra houve tantas mortes. -uma tristeza percorreu meu coração, mas prossegui minha fala- então os demônios foram lacrados em seu mundo e a não ser que alguém os liberta-se eles iriam ficar lá para sempre.

Tomei um pouco de fôlego e continuei

-Mas alguns dias atrás, um pequeno grupo de homens sabia dessa profecia e libertaram os demônios, mas apenas uma parte eles sabiam, o resto era apenas um vazio em suas mentes e a minha também.

- E o que eu tenho haver com esta historia? – perguntou Sasuke com sua voz fria, firme e sem emoção.

- Você tem um grande papel nesta guerra, você é o guerreiro que ira podar o mal pela raiz. - Ele parecia um pouco confuso, mas não mudou o seu jeito. – E o meu papel é protegê-lo de qualquer mal que se encontrar em seu caminho.

- Você uma simples mulher, fraca e... - deu uma risada sarcástica e disse-... Louca. O que você pode fazer para me proteger? Nada eu garanto!

- Eu sou um anjo – ela respondeu com o rosto sereno

- Hahaha não me faça rir! – disse com sarcasmo – você é uma irritante.

Então um clarão de luz veio do corpo de Sakura e ela mostrou suas asas que estavam escondidas sobre a capa negra. Sasuke havia ficado sem palavras, nunca em sua vida ele sequer tinha visto um anjo e agora lá estava ela e dizia que desceu de seu mundo só para protegê-lo.

- E ai você vai aceitar minha ajuda? – Perguntou ela séria

Ele estava sem palavras nunca pensou que anjos existissem de verdade achou que eram historias para crianças dormir então apenas respondeu:

- Faça como quiser. – e saiu da sala para ir treinar se sentiria melhor e esquecer-se-ia dos problemas.

Flash Back off  
°o°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°°O°°o°

- Foi ai que eu conheci todos vocês, terminou minha explicação – ao termino de sua fala a rosada olha para Naruto com uma cara de é sua vez.

-O que vocês desejam saber? – perguntou o loiro

- Queremos saber sobre porque você está aqui, e quem te mandou, e como nunca ouvimos falar de você? – perguntou Tenten e todos apenas concordavam. – Que tipo de anjo é você?

- Bem uma resposta de cada vez! – falou Naruto tranquilamente. – bem eu estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que vocês, esta guerra. Ela tem chamado a atenção de muitos anjos andarilhos, é isso que eu sou um anjos andarilho, não tenho casa, não possuo família apenas a mim mesmo, minhas asas, meus poderes e minha espada. – Naruto fez uma pausa, respirou fundo, mas logo continuou. – Não fui mandado por ninguém, eu nasci aqui. Nesses anos todos, passei maior parte deles treinando com o Ero-sannin.  
- E luta mal desse jeito? – perguntou Tenten – Você foi e ainda é treinado por um dos três Sannin e é ruim desse jeito? Não creio! – Pode se ver uma enorme gota na cabeça de Ino, Temari e Hinata enquanto Sakura e o resto concordava com a cabeça e Naruto se encontrava em estado de choque. Logo após lançou um olhar fulminante para a mulher dos coques que logo se calou – Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Para sua informação eu luto muito bem ta. E a principio eu não estava com a mínima vontade de lutar com aquele monstro fraquinho, e esses arranhões foi para dar o ar de que eu era fraco. – falou o loiro com desdém conseguindo que todos na sala capotassem. – mas voltando a minha história, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar de mim só que como há tantos como eu, - então ele olhou para baixo e pode-se sentir a tristeza em sua voz. – Eu sou um Jinchuuriki, um recipiente de uma besta a minha é conhecida como uma das mais perigosas no mundo se chama Kyuubi no Yoko, a raposa de nove caudas.

Neste instante os anjos ficaram em silencio e de olhos arregalados, mas não eram os únicos que pareciam surpresos, Sasuke também estava, enquanto os outros nada compreendiam. Gaara logo se manifestou:

- Alguém pode me explicar o que é essa tal criatura? – Perguntou friamente, mas podia se ver uma grande alteração em sua voz.

- Kyuubi é um bijuu, ou como alguns chamam monstro de calda, os bijuus são criaturas grandes e ferozes, e portadoras de uma quantidade enorme de chakra. Devido ao seu grande poder, são úteis no campo de batalha. Muitas guerras já foram iniciadas contra e por causa destas bestas. – Fez uma pausa para respirar, e olhou profundamente para Gaara – agora você entende o que está acontecendo com você? – Todos na sala pararam e olharam de Gaara para os anjos e vice e versa. Temari logo compreendeu o que Sakura quis dizer a seu irmão.

- Gaara... – não pode terminar pois a mão de Gaara estava levantada fazendo um sinal para que fica-se quieta.

- Então eu sou um Jinchuuriki? Qual? – perguntou friamente para Sakura, era possivel ver a ternura nos olhos da rosada.

- Você é Ichibi no Shukaku, possui a manipulação da areia e do vento. – Tsunade falou tranquilamente .

- Vento e areia ã! – O ruivo falou com um sorriso no rosto

-Bem chega dessas suas explicações ridiculas Naruto. – Falou Tsunade

- Mas vovó peituda... –começou naruto mas não teve oportunidade de terminar a frase graças a um murro que o fez parar na entrada da casa.

- Não, sou, sua, VÓ – Falou pausadamente a vovó, digo uma Tsunade muito irritada. – Bem agora vamos as explicações finais pq eu to louca pra voltar a durmir .

- Será que ele morreu – perguntou Hinata apavorada para Ino, a outra apenas a olhou com uma cara de eu não sei. Logo apos essa troca de olhares deu pra escutar um "Eu to legal" e uma Hinata aliviada.

Fazendo uma ronda na sala era possivel ver um Shikamaru dormindo uma Temari tentando acorda-lo, Gaara, Neji, Tenten e Ino em silencio, uma Hinata cuidando dos ferimentos do Naruto, Sasuke fazendo cafuné na cabeça de Sakura graças a grande insistencia da mesma pra deixar a "porca" com raiva (safadinho, até que ele estava gostando de tocar nela B ), Kakashi lendo um livro da coleção de Sasuke com uma cara de abobado (nem vou comentar qual) e uma Tsunade tentando amenizar a raiva.

- Bom como eu ia dizendo antes desse imbecil me atrapalhar é que agora está na hora de explicar a todos. – Falou Tsunade – Agora todos prestem atenção porque eu não irei repetir. Quando eu era criança eu pertencia a um time de lutadores, nos chamaram de Sannins, eu, Jyraia e Orochimaru. Eramos muito fortes, e cada um de nós treinou vocês, -Tsunade olhou para Sakura, Naruto, Sakura – eu me responsabilizei por Sakura, Jyraia por Naruto e Orochimaru pelo Sasuke. Escolhi a rosada por detalhes do qual prefiro manter em minha mente e na dela, - Sakuira concordou – Jyraia escolheu Naruo pelo fato dele ser o portador da Kyuubi e Orochimaru escolheu Sasuke poque este ultimo possuia o Sharingan. Todos aqui foram sendo encarregados de alguma tarefa no futuro da qual pra mim é desconhecida, o fato da guerra começar é simples, Orochimaru. – Sasuke olhou para Tsundade, era possivel ver o desgosto que esse nome trazia para sua alma. – Essa cobra nojenta virou o Deus do Tartaro um dos lugares mais horriveis do universo e começou a fazer sua conspiração ele deseja os ohos de Sasuke.

"Nós estamos aqui para que ele não consiga isso, caso ele consiga será o fim de tudo que vocês conhecem, ironicamente será um inferno.Outro grande problema é um grupo decaçadores de Bijuu, chamados de Akatisuki eles não se encontram do lado de Orochimaru, que já foi parte dels mas não é mais e de quebra ainda é odiado pelos primeiros, mas tambem não são bonzinhos porque não cooperam conosco, nós temos informações sobre eles e o que eles fazem, são 10 sem contar a saida da cobrinha. – falou sériamente a loira - Pain conhecido como o líder deles ele vem da Vila oculta da Chuva, Deidara Vila oculta da Pedra, Konan ela é da Vila oculta da Chuva, Zetsu da Vila oculta Grama, Orochimaru Vila oculta da Folha, Kisame Vila oculta da Nevoa, Kakusu Vila oculta da Cachoeira, Hidan seu histórico é desconhecido, Sasori Vila oculta da Areia e Uchiha Itachi Vila oculta da Folha. Existe também um discípulo chamado Tobi e pelo que parece ele também é daqui."

Ao ouvir o nome Itachi uma chama de ódio cresceu dentro de Sasuke este fechou os punhos só de penser em se encontrar com seu irmão mais velho.

- Então quer dizer que meu irmão participa deste gurpo? – perguntou Sasuke um tanto alterado, logo seu pesadelo veio a tona com a confirmação de Tsunade, o moreno olhou para Sakura e esta parecia surpresa com a história.

- Então esse é o motivo do qual tantos bijuus tem sumido do mapa. – perguntou a rosada

- Isso mesmo, agora deixem-me terminar não falta muito. – Todos concordaram – Gaara e Naruto são peças muito importantes do quebra cabeça, vocês são bijuus, o que os torna poderosos. Nós esperavamos que fossem maus, mas demos muita sorte do de que os recipientes dessas bestas tenham um bom coração. Nosso senhor resolveu mandar cada anjo para cuidar de alguém, Sakura cuidará de Sasuke, Tenten de Neji, Naruto de Hinata, Kakashi de Ino e Gaara e eu de Temari e Shikamaru. Nós seremos seu "anjos da guarda", até agora eu só posso lhe contar isso, cada anjo terá que cuidar e protejer cada um de vocês até que possam lutar.

-Mas nós somos mulheres – Perguntara Ino apontando para ela, Hinata e Temari.

- Isso não é desculpas, agora Temari e Gaara vamos para casa vocês devem estar cansados – falou Tsundade encerrando com o assunto. – Kakashi leve a Ino e o Shikamaru, Tenten e Naruto levem os outros dois. Sakura tome conta do Uchiha. – a loira se direcionou a porta e todos começaram a segui-la a penas Sakura pode escutar a ultima frase dita pela mulher – Boa sorte, essa noite irá ser dificil para ele.

Passado algumas horas era possivel sentir a tenção na casa Uchiha. Sakura após uma longa discussão com Sasuke conseguiu faze-lo dormir. Se sentou na cadeira e observou o moreno. Ela sabia que os animais sagrados iriam aparecer para ele e para os outros em forma de sonho, mas quando aparececem em carne e osso, então daria inicio a guerra.

O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,

Sasuke se encontrava em um lugar todo branco era tão claro que seus olhos doiam, mas logos de tranquilidade passou a ser um pesadelo, e tudo começou a pegar fogo. Desse fogo surgiram uas criaturas.

- Quem está ai? – Sasuke observou, eram lindas aquelas criaturas. – O que são vocês?

- Eu sou Nightmare, sua montaria. E este ao meu lado é Hopp seu mensageiro. – Nightmare era um cavalo de fogo ele tinha o pelo negro e suas crinas eram chamas. Olhos vermelhos e uma argola de chamas em seu nariz, era possivel ver os musculos saltarem em sua pele, forte e imponente era esse o ar que aquela criatura passava. E a outra criatura não ficava pra trás com o mesmo ar imponente que o outro, Hopp era uma ave de fogo na qual a mitologia chamava de Fênix. Com garras afiadas e penas longas, transmitia segurança e ao mesmo tempo obsequiosidade, era um paradoxo.

O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,

Com Neji Não era diferente.  
- Eu achando que já vi de tudo na vida, o que são vocês? -  
- Meu nome é Unisas e eu sou aquele a qual você deverá montar e este outro se chama Zhar-Ptitsa ele será seu mensageiro. – Unisas era um cavalo de asas, suas cores eram em tonalidades de branco e azul, tinha um chifre igual um unicórnio. Tinha um ar imponente e olhos frios. Zhar-Ptitsa era uma ave rara transmitia alegria e confiança para Neji tinha as cores do sol amarelo, laranja e vermelho e olhos cheios de ternura.

O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,

Com Gaara:

-hm?

- Sou Ryūba aquele a qual deves montar. – Ryūba era um cavalo marinho.Tinha escamas ao invés de pelos dois longos bigodes e crina vermelha. Mais parecia um peixe do que um cavalo.

- E eu sou Hookie seu mensageiro. – Hookie era um hipogrifo asas longas, patas com garras afiadas e um bico afiadíssimo.

O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,

E Shikamaru:  
-ZzZzZzZ

- Até sonhando essa besta está dormindo,¬¬' , acorde seu imbecil e preste atenção – Shikamaru leva um susto – Eu sou Asperii e você vai ser meu cavaleiro, e este sarnento aqui se chama Ōkami – Asperii tinha uma grande semelhança com Nightmare, mas ele era branco e suas crinas pareciam nuvens acinzentadas, era muito mal humorado.

- Você vai ver quem é o sarnento seu infeliz – Ōkami era um lobo negro e bem peludo, tinha um tamanho privilegiado perto dos outros de sua espécie. Seus olhos eram cor de âmbar e suas garras afiadas que até diamantes cortava, seus caninos pontiagudos e perigosos.

O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,O.O,o.o,

Logo após esse encontro os homens queriam se aproximar daquelas criaturas, mas ao dar um passo elas desapareceram como fumaça e o sonho acabou. Sasuke ao acordar estava suando, e olhou para todos os lados do seu quarto e deu de cara com Sakura dormindo sentada em uma cadeira próxima a sua cama e parecia muito desconfortável. O moreno se levantou e dirigiu-se a onde a rosada estava e a pegou no colo e levou-a até sua cama, deitou-a com cuidado e logo após fez a volta na cama e se deitou ao lado da ultima observou-a até pegar no sono.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde estes últimos ocorridos tudo ocorria normal, e estava no dia do festival. Todos já estavam prontos e a espera do anoitecer. Sasuke esperava Sakura para irem, ao chegar à mulher os seus olhos brilhavam nunca na vida havia visto uma mulher igual aquela. Estava linda com um vermelho, com um decote farto no qual mostrava seu vale de seios, ele era longo nas pernas, mas possuía uma abertura muito sensual. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e possuía mechas caindo.

Sasuke estava perfeito no linguajar de anjo, mas no de Sakura "É o homem mais gostoso que eu já vi." Estava em um quimono azul marinho e nas costas o grande símbolo da família Uchiha, e estava meio aberto o que proporcionava a visão do peitoral do jovem, que era bem definido graças aos treinos. Os cabelos estavam como sempre rebeldes e desalinhados, mas estavam brilhosos e sedosos.

- Então vamos? – perguntou o moreno

- Sim – respondeu toda sorridente a Haruno, Sasuke estava se dirigindo a porta e parou

- A propósito você está linda. – este comentário fez Sakura corar.

Eles então se foram para o centro da cidade onde ocorria o festival. Mal escurecera e já estava lotado, nem se podia andar no local. Eles andavam e todos os homens viravam para olhar para Sakura, os olhares eram de perplexidade por o Uchiha estar acompanhado e pela garota que se encontrava ao lado dele, Sasuke já lançava olhares fulminantes para os homens o que fazia com que eles fingissem não estar vendo nada. Podia-se ver Jiraya subindo no palco e indo em direção ao microfone.

- Então que comece o Festival de Primavera.

... Continua ...


End file.
